A Hard Miracle/Script
Paralogue 20: A Hard Miracle Opening *'Elder:' I can't believe you've come to our aid! Oh, gods be good! Thank you, sir! *'Frederick:' We heard rumors of girls being snatched by the Grimleal for use in sacrificial rites. *'Elder:' All true, I fear... Our own village has lost three already. Please, you must see that no more are allowed to suffer this cruel fate! *'Chrom:' The Grimleal have stolen their last victim. I swear it. *'Frederick:' Do you know where the zealots gather? *'Elder:' One of the girls escaped and made her way here. Perhaps she can tell you more. She's a gentle sort, but a bit... Um... Well, I'll just bring her. (Scene transition) *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Robin:' Emmeryn?! *'Chrom:' E-Emmeryn?! Sister, is that you?! *'Lissa:' Oh my gosh! EMMERYN! *'Emmeryn:' Sis...ter? *'Lissa:' It's me, Emm! Lissa! *'Chrom:' What magic is this?! Do you not recognize us?! *'Emmeryn:' I... Wh-why... *'Elder:' Please, sir. I fear you're upsetting the girl. She doesn't comprehend as you or I. *'Chrom:' Explain! *'Elder:' I... I know little about the situation, sir. The girl doesn't hail from here. She's been like this ever since the night she arrived in our village. When she speaks, it's with the words of a small child. It pains my heart to imagine what horrors drove her to such a state... *'Emmeryn:' I... Th-this... *'Lissa:' *Sniff* Ah, gods, Emmeryn... *'Chrom:' Emm... *'Villager:' Ill news, sir! The Grimleal make for the village! *'Elder:' Not again! We can't allow any more innocent girls to be hurt! *'Chrom:' Nor can we. Shepherds! Prepare for battle! Battle Begins *'Chrom:' ...What do you mean she's not here?! *'Elder:' I-I'm sorry, sir! I looked away for but a moment and she'd disappeared! Perhaps she thought the zealots had come to take her back and wanted to spare us. *'Chrom:' That certainly sounds like something she'd do. Well, she can't have gotten far. Come on! *'Emmeryn:' Ch... Chro... During Battle Visiting the Village *'Elder:' Fate has already stolen much from that girl. To take her life as well would be too cruel! Please, take this staff and use it to see her home safely! Chrom talks to Emmeryn *'Chrom:' Emmeryn! *'Emmeryn:' Mmm...? *'Chrom:' It's me, Chrom. Do you remember? We're siblings. We grew up together. You, me, and Lissa. You were always the strongest of us. Even more than me. *'Emmeryn:' I d-don't... I can't... *'Chrom:' Gods, Sis, I just... I don't know what to do here. All right, listen. I won't ask you to remember anything. Not even me. Just...stay with us. Please. We love you, and we want to keep you safe. Lissa talks to Emmeryn *'Lissa:' Emmeryn! *'Emmeryn:' Mmm...? *'Lissa:' Do you really not remember me? Or Chrom...? *'Emmeryn:' I don't... I c-can't... *'Lissa:' ...... It's been super hard not having you around. But I've tried to be strong, like you. And if I've done this well without you, think how well I'd do WITH you! So c'mon, Sis. You gotta stay with us! Even if you don't remember anything! Frederick talks to Emmeryn *'Frederick:' Your Grace! Lady Emmeryn, please wait. *'Emmeryn:' Mmm...? *'Frederick:' We heard rumors. People said your body was never found, but... We had to flee, Your Grace. Gangrel would have killed us all. *'Emmeryn:' ...... *'Frederick:' Sometimes I'd allow myself a kind of fool's hope that you survived. Maybe you were taken in by some kind Plegian, or found by a traveling merchant... But mostly I feared that if you'd lived, you'd fallen to an even harsher fate. I never forgot about you. Even after all this time. I've been...hoping. And here you are, confirming both the good and the ill of my secret thoughts. *'Emmeryn:' Y-you... I d-don't... *'Frederick:' Your brother has grown into a fine man, but he would do well by your company. Stay with us, Your Grace. I beg it of you. I promise I will not fail you again. If Emmeryn is Defeated *'Emmeryn:' Aah... Engaging Ardri *'Ardri:' Lord Grima demands blood! All things unto Lord Grima! (with any unit) *'Ardri:' All things...unto... (upon defeat) After Battle If Emmeryn Survived *'Emmeryn:' Mmm... Th-thank... *'Chrom:' ...... I'm torn, Robin. If she somehow regains her memory, it may mean greater pain for her. *'Robin:' It may, yes. *'Chrom:' But damn it, I want my sister back. I want her to remember Lissa and me. I want to just...talk to her again. Is that selfish, Robin? I know I'd be returning her to a world that nearly killed her once already. She'd remember all the taunts, all the guilt, all the pressure she lived under... *'Robin:' It's a difficult situation, Chrom. I don't know what to say. *'Chrom:' She's alive, and free, and for that I should be doubly grateful. And yet... It's not enough. It's not enough for her to be alive like...this. *'Emmeryn:' D-don't...cry... *'Chrom:' Did she just...? *'Lissa:' She did! Oh, Emmeryn, it's you! You always used to say that to us when we were younger! I knew you'd come back to us! I just knew it! *sob* *'Chrom:' All right, then. No more crying. For any of us. You were strong for me once. Now it's my turn. I'll keep you safe from now on, Sis. I swear it. If Emmeryn was defeated *'Robin:' Chrom... It's...over. *'Chrom:' ...I've failed her again. *'Robin:' You did everything you— *'Chrom:' Don't say it, Robin. Just...don't. ...Come on. Let's go. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts